Wrath
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: My take on episode Wrath from season 7. Lana and Lex are meant to be.


**Description: **My take on episode _Wrath _from season 7. Lana and Lex are meant to be.

* * *

She wanted to kill him. She held the electric cable in her hand and she wanted to take his life. The life of the man she'd once loved and cherished. The life of the man that had healed her but also broken her even more at the end.

She hated him now and he deserved to die. If Clark didn't want to take that responsibility, she had to. The world would be a better place without Lex Luthor.

She wanted to kill him and he just… kissed her.

His lips came crashing down on hers and she tasted him again. She got lost, dropped the cable. The hate she had for him disappeared. She couldn't hate him when in fact she desired him with every fiber of her being. She craved for him, for his body next to hers, for his kisses and caresses and him moving inside of her.

The feelings she had for Clark were diminished in an instant, reduced to almost non-existent. All that mattered was Lex and his mouth on hers. When he'd made her love him he'd also poisoned her forever. She would never feel such a passion with anyone else. Clark was too delicate with her, too gentle. Even when they had equal powers now, he still was so slow. Not like Lex, Lex could make her feel like he made to love to her, but in the same time he was fucking her. She remembered. They were always consumed by fire when together.

Oh, how much she loved that conflicted and shadowed man she was kissing now. With him nothing was ever simple. It was grey, between the good and evil. But maybe it was just what she needed. The real life, the real relationship over some idolized one with Clark Kent who couldn't satisfy her the way Lex always did.

That kiss they were sharing now was the reflection of the longing, the agony of being parted, the passion. They were on fire once again.

But Lana had to hate him. She had to remember what he'd done to her. He'd hurt her beyond repair and now she just realized that she would never be the same Lana from the past, the Lana that wanted to be with Clark Kent and just live with him on the farm, raising kids.

That Lana was gone, replaced by a new version, a darker one, more passionate, stronger even. There was so much more to life than bearing kids. There was so much to do and she would never do that if she had them when all her time would be consumed.

She let the rage overtook her again. She couldn't control her body anymore, it would soon give up to Lex's charm and heat.

It was to stop it now or never.

She did. She grabbed his neck, squeezed his windpipe, making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Lana…" he moaned her name in pain as the kiss was broken and his face paled. He needed air.

She gave in to her feelings. They were still there and the yearning for him was too big, the need that she could feel deep in her core and in her bones… she needed to find an outlet for it all.

She loosed her grip on his throat and then brought him closer to kiss him again. She needed to be careful not to hurt him as she had powers now, but she could manage that.

They kissed with fervor and fire, his hands wandering around her body, squeezing her buttocks and fingering her core through her tight black pants. His tongue inside her mouth, battling with hers. Never-ending dance of desire.

Then something interrupted them. It was a voice full of pain and disbelief.

"Lana?" Clark nearly squealed.

The moment was broken. Lana pushed Lex away and looked at Clark standing in the door, his face showing off the suffering she just caused him.

"Lana… what…?"

"Isn't it obvious, Clark? Lana still has feelings for me," Lex answered for her, looking at Clark with triumph in his eyes. "You see, she doesn't need you. You were just a high school crush, a fantasy. What she needs is a real man whose love for her would be absolute. A man who would be able to satisfy her needs and let me tell you that you still look too innocent for anything kinky…"

Clark was ready to go there and hit Lex, but he reminded himself that he couldn't show off his powers or acting out of control.

"Lana? What are you doing?!" he asked her, ignoring his smirking ex best friend.

"Clark, I… I'm sorry," she just said, because there was really nothing else to tell. Lex, even if deliberately trying to hurt Clark now, was right. Lana wasn't happy with Clark and the girl she'd used to be was long gone. She couldn't become her again, because it was not her anymore.

As she watched Clark's face, knowing that he could read everything from hers and that the brutal truth hurt him even more, possibly ripped his heard out, the door was slammed. Lex left.

"Lana, you're not yourself! You can't have this powers anymore!"

Who was she to tell him that she was, indeed, herself? He wouldn't believe her anyway. Not when she was just as strong as he was.

So she let him come to her with an electric cable and then let him put the kryptonite to her, both found themselves in pain from the radiation.

She didn't need those powers anymore. They showed her who she really was, but she would be better without them. It was too big a responsibility.

* * *

"Clark, I'm sorry," she apologized again, this time sitting in a couch in his living room with a glass of hot tea in her hands.

"Why do I have the impression that you didn't just apologize for going after Lex?"

"Because I didn't. Clark, I know you prefer to believe otherwise, but… I'm really not the same girl you used to know."

"Of course you're not and it's all my fault. I did this to you and then Lex finished my work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was lying to you, never could be honest with you, but I promise you that from now on I…"

"Clark, can you even hear yourself?!" she interrupted him, raising her voice. "Do you honestly think that what you've witnessed between me and Lex…"

Clark winced at the memory of it.

"I know very well what I witnessed," he answered bitterly. "He nearly ravished you and that wasn't…"

"What? Right? God, I can't believe I have to tell you this and make things even worse, but… I _liked _it. I always did."

"You _like _when he treats you like that?"

"He didn't hurt me."

"But his hands…" Clark didn't want to say it out loud. One of Lex's hand was on her breast, the other between her legs.

"I believe it's called foreplay," Lana said, angry with him by now.

She didn't want to cause him too much pain, but she clearly had no choice. Her patience with him was running out.

"He hurt you! Manipulated you! Deceived you and this is what you want now?! Him?! Back?!" Clark roared, furious.

"I don't know," she said according to the truth, "but what I do know is that I can't be with you like that. Clark, I am sorry, but we don't have the kind of passion for each other I would like to be here."

"You mean I don't grope you in public places?"

"No, I mean… Lex was right, you're too innocent and it doesn't work for me anymore."

"I'm gentle because I'm afraid I will hurt you!"

"Well, technically we never had sex when you had your powers, so how would I know?"

"Lana, don't do this to me!"

She was on her feet by now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lie to myself anymore. This will not work out. I need to move out and put that fantasy behind us."

"Fantasy?" he asked bitterly. "It wasn't a fantasy!"

"It was, Clark!" she shouted to him. "Everything was! You liked me because I was the prettiest girl in this town! At least everyone thought so, and guess what?! Everyone had the _very same fantasy _about me! And they all fought for me! But it's not real. That fantasy is embedded so deep into your mind right now that you don't even think what you feel, because you _know _what you're _supposed _to feel!"

"That is… that is bullshit!"

"No, I'm sorry, but it's the bitter truth. Lex hurt me, I agree, but he also showed me so much passion, so much heat… I never felt better with anyone but him."

"What are you…"

"Shoving all his lies and deceptions aside, that is the true," Lana finished and went to pack her things.

* * *

"I knew you'd come back," she heard Lex's voice coming from his favorite chair in his study.

It was dark in there, the only light coming from the fireplace.

Lex put his glass still full of scotch away and stood up, facing her.

"I… I don't know why… I didn't have anywhere to go. I left Clark and it was obvious I shouldn't live on the farm anymore," she told him, feeling awkwardly. Was she really to come back here? To the place when she had experienced so much pain? But also love that consumed her whole and changed so much that she would never be the same.

"You can stay in the guest house if you like. I will not make a move on you. You won't even know I'm here," he assured her.

"Lex, just tell me why? Why did you do it? Why did you destroy our relationship? Why did you make me doubt my love for you?"

"You will never know how sorry I am," he admitted, his voice honest. "I never wanted to hurt you. For some reason I always felt inferior to Clark although after what I have witness today, I am clearly not."

"You don't need to be jealous of him," Lana said to Lex's astonishment, "the truth is, Lex… ever since I've been with you, nothing and no one else could satisfy me. After what you showed me and taught me… Clark is plain by you."

"All I want from you is your forgiveness, Lana," Lex confessed. "I know it would be a fruitless wish to beg you to come back to me, but please, just forgive me. Ever since I almost drowned in that river… I was given a second chance at life and this time I am determined to make it right by everyone. Especially by you. I will never hurt you, both emotionally or physically, I promise. The me from a year ago is gone."

"Well, that wouldn't be a second chance, more like third…" Lana started, trying to joke a little, "but yes, Lex, I can forgive you."

He slimed to her sadly.

"Thank you. It means a world for me."

But the longing and pain were still in his eyes. He looked at her like she was all he ever wanted but knew would never get back.

_His love for her was absolute…_

Lana's body moved on its own accord. She just got to Lex, grabbed his smooth head and pulled him into a kiss.

At first he was shocked with her behavior, but then he ravished her mouth just like she wanted him to all along. This time nothing stood on their way to their release. There was no Clark around. She no longer had any powers that could hurt Lex. They were equal.

And it hit her. _Equal. _She never was equal to Clark although she'd tried so hard to be. She always thought she was less then he was with all her dark thoughts. Clark was so pure and so good and… so alien.

He wasn't actually a human being, so maybe it was easier to him? Maybe he never was in such a conflict. Maybe he would never drown in the darkness like she had, like Lex had. But without one's dark side there could be no danger, no thrill, no real consuming passion.

She was getting it all right now. With a man she thought would never have it again.

They got rid of their clothes fast, pulling onto them, stripping each other awkwardly. His lips came down on her body, on her neck, her breast. He sucked on her nipples when his hand was already between her legs, fingers sliding inside her, stroking her swollen flesh.

She could only moan, sigh and say him name occasionally.

When he was busy with his ministrations, she was stroking his cock that was now rock hard.

How long had it been since they'd last had sex? Too long.

Lex lost the taste of her body on his lips when she got to her knees and took him in her mouth, sucking him off.

"Fuck, Lana!" he groaned and that sound reminded her of all those nights, and days, they'd had together. All those times they'd been fooling around, fucking and bringing each other to climaxes.

"Stop… or I'll come…" he rasped and his knees buckled as he joined her on the floor.

They moved to the Persian fluffy carpet in front of the fire.

Lex's body fitted hers so well. They belonged, she knew it. She always knew it.

But would she be able to give him her heart again?

Only the real problem was that she never took it back. It was still his.

He entered her and she was sure that she would not be able to leave him again. Being with him now was like oasis to a thirsty man on a desert.

He was moving hard inside her, his balls hitting her butt every time he pushed into her mercilessly.

She didn't want it any other way because she'd needed to survive without him for so long.

She came and then he came hard, spilling his hot seed into her.

They were one person now, didn't want to move or let go off each other.

"I love you, Lana, I love you so much… please, I'm begging you, stay with me…" he was whispering into her ear.

"I… love you too, Lex, always have," she finally answered after few silent seconds that seemed like ages to him when his heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was afraid it would explode. He was afraid of her answer so badly.

And she, while being so close, could feel that pounding, could feel his fear.

"If you ever… betray me… I will cease to exist," she said and it was true. It would be unbearable for her to go through something like that the second time.

"I will not. I promise. With you I am a better person. You are my life."

When she finally decided to stay with him - not that she ever had a real choice - he got hard again. And they kept going… the night would be long… but still not long enough for them to be truly satisfied. That could only bring a whole lifetime together.

Lex kept his promise.

And Clark Kent never spoke to Lana ever again, hated that she was right, that with her Lex wasn't the villain everybody thought he was.

**The end**


End file.
